Payton Mahone
Bio Payton Hall is currently an 18 year old Half-Blooded Saiyan from the Gateway Dimension. Including a different flow in time and different heroes and cities. Alongside his bestfriends, Kane and Max, they have have become their universe's protectors. Very similar to what the Saiyan Warriors do. His appearance is he looks like a younger version of Anthony, except his hair is blue, as well as his eyebrows and eyes. He has a navy blue Capsule Corp. Jacket, Black pants, and boots. All very similar to Anthony's clothing style. But Payton has a red bandana wrapped around his neck, and has a sword. Story Back in the Gateway Dimension, the universe was at peace. They have never seen a tragedy occur in their lifetime, so never had a chance to fight a powerful foe. Ever since Payton was about 13, he attended school with his bestfriends Kane and Max. Ever since they found out how to fight, they've never been able to stop looking for a way to get stronger. Since then, they've all trained together after school days. Studying each other's movements for years and knowing their capabilities was a task they were forced to do everyday. Ever since they became aware of their powers, they made a vow that if the Earth were ever in trouble, they'd protect it and everyone on it. They fight crime every here and there, but no tragedy has happened. That was until Matt entered the Pathway Portal more than once, which is against the rules. No being is supposed to pass through more than once. Due to this, the crystal representing the Gatewat Dimension was shattered, although it was not severely injured, it grew worse farther in time. As soon as the crystal shattered, something was created. A fog that was formed like a man emerged from a completely different dimension. This unknown being wasn't verified yet, but the dimension it was in, it erased everything in sight. As the shadowy figure traveled to the shattered dimension, it began to erupt very big things. Earthquakes and Floods began to occur, not knowing the cause of this, the citizens thought this was just natural. But the other 3 thought otherwise. Weeks begin to pass from the events, and suddenly a huge explosion came from the distance. Screams began to be heard and Ki Blast were scattered across the cities, destroying everything it touches one by one. Kane, Payton, and Max take matters into their own hands and confront this unknown doer. When they see who's doing this, they see that a show figure is flying around shooting Energy blasts at everything. They confront this figure and try to fight it, but they were not strong enough. Under the fog of shadow was a man, an unknown man. He told the 3 to never attempt to do something so stupid ever again. Badly injured, the 3 flew away while this shadow man continuosly destroyed everything in sight. At the time, he was 15. But 3 years in hiding have gone by, the Gateway Dimension was now a land full of ashes. Payton was now 18 at this time, but a purple portal began to open from the distance. Came out were Anthony, Aaron, and Matt. They thought that this was meant to be a threat, so they set up an ambush. The ambush was a success. They captured the 3 and took them back to Capsule Corp. They questioned all of them and asked where they were from, and they gave them information right back. Payton noticed that Anthony looked alike, except his hair was shorter and couple differences clothes wise. They told them about everything that has happened in this dimension, and Matt told them the reason that this is all happening is because of him. But he promised that he'd restore it the way it was. After the stories, Anthony decided that they confront the enemy behind all of this. They others agree and they fly to their location. When they arrived, a couple strong foes seemed to be awaiting their arrival. The shadow man came from the sky, and finally his fog of shadow evaporated. He revealed himself as Matas, the dimensional clone of Matthew Coulter. He shared the same feelings as Matt and knows everything about him, but they do not have the same intensions. Matas seeks destruction and will do that with no regards for anything. He doesn't reveal too much information, but he tells them that these strong foes were gathered from several dimensions. Everyone is ready to fight and end this madness, except for Matt. He requests a tournament, with everyone there participating. No rules or boundaries, an all out fight to the death. Matas likes the sound of that, so he agrees. He gives them 10 days tops to get ready for this upcoming battle. A day passes by and they begin to train. Anthony and Payton train, all to this due that they are clones of one another. Finally against someone new, they have good sparring for the next 10 days. When the day arrived, they all flew out to where Matas and his disciples were. A last minute rule was made by Matas, saying that whoever foe is fighting, it must be in their dimension due to them being comfortable in their familiar atmosphere. They agreed to the terms, and the End Games were finally beginning. Two battles happened, and next was Payton vs. Xeno. Two greatly swordsman, but they will find out who the better one is. Moments after traveling to Xeno's dimension, they battle. Charging at each other with full on attacks, but Payton wasn't a Super Saiyan. The two draw out their swords and begin to clash at one another. Moments after this fight, Xeno knocks away Payton's sword and is gaining the upper hand. Payton realizes his weakness and finally transforms to a Super Saiyan. He claims that a man who relies on weapons, is a man who is asking for death. He defeats Xeno, but spares his life. While walking back to his friends, Xeno grabbed his sword and threw it at Payton aiming for his head. Payton quickly dodges it, grabs his sword and throws it right back at him slicing off his head. Battles continued, and finally it was Matt vs. Matas. The two began to fight head on. When this battle was about to conclude, a purple portal appeared from the sky. Coming out was a sphere of energy swirling around. Finally after the energy dissapears, a creature was standing there. This creature was Demigra, a Time Master who was locked up in the Pathway Blackhole for decades. He tells his story, and notices Matas struggling to even regather himself. He shoots a beam at Matas, brutally injuring him. Demigra then says that the 5 have 1 hour left until the Gateway Dimension is erased with everyone on it. Ant, Aaron, Matt, Payton, and Kane fight Demigra. 10 minutes were left, and Kane and Aaron were knocked out. Payton, Ant, and Matt were left, and they eventually find a way to defeat Demigra. 30 seconds remaing, they gather Kane and Aaron and grab Demigra's staff, creating a portal leading back to their original dimension. They make it through in time, and the Gateway Dimension is shattered. Making it back on their dimension, they immidietly gather the Dragon Balls and wish back Max. After that, Anthony asks them if they want to be apart of the Saiyan Warriors. They agree, and will appear on future sagas. Payton can only transform to a Super Saiyan, thanks to Anthony. Special Techniques Blaster Meteor - Payton forms an energy shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and release energy blasts Brave Punisher - A combo where punches and verticle kicks are performed. Then, ends it with two Ki Blasts shot to the chest Dimensional Sword Attack - Slashes of the sword are blown at the opponent. Grand Smasher - A combo attack, finished off with Mystic Flasher Mystic Flasher - Payton walks up to the opponent and puts his hand in his face. Before the opponent can react, he shoots a Ki Wave in the face Perfect Barrier - Payton creates a massive energy sphere, destroying projectiles that come in touch with it Transformations Super Saiyan When Payton was a kid, he never was able to unlock his true powers. That was when he started training with Anthony. It was revealed that on the Gateway Dimension, the Ancient Super Saiyans were a myth. But back on Anthony's dimension, just about everyone could transform to a Super Saiyan. Anthony didn't reveal to him that anger was the key to a Super Saiyan, so he pushed him to his limits. Moments after a few harsh words were shared, Payton finally transformed to a Super Saiyan. He was able to maintain this state after a couple days of training as one. The first time he used this form was when he faced Xeno, but he didn't transform until he found out his weakness. Payton used '''"Brave Punisher" '''as a Super Saiyan and defeated Xeno. He again uses this form as they fight against Demigra. He looks very similar to the Anthony when he was in Saiyan Saga Super Saiyan 2 Payton only could learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan when first knowing how to control his abilities. But after learning that their are levels beyond a Super Saiyan, he started pushing his limits and achieved this form. With his natural strength and speed, this form suits him well. Major Battles Payton (Base) vs. Kane (Base) vs. Max (Base) Payton (Base), Kane (Base), and Max (Base) vs. Matas (Shadow Figure) Payton (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Payton (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Xeno Payton (Super Saiyan), Kane (Super Saiyan), Max (Super Saiyan), Matt (Super Saiyan FX), Anthony (Super Saiyan FX), and Aaron (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Demigra